


Empty Seat

by TheMageRebellion



Series: OTP: I need a pilot [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee Shops, First Meetings, M/M, i am stormpilot trash, modern!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMageRebellion/pseuds/TheMageRebellion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A seemingly random encounter is full of surprises for Finn and Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Seat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [by-another-name](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=by-another-name).



> For @by-another-name because she joined me in the Stormpilot hell spiral.

Poe Dameron dusted snow off the shoulders of his well-worn leather jacket and shook it out of his already-tousled hair before entering the coffee shop.

            The late December chill had sunk deep into his bones, only chased away when he walked inside. He was instantly hit with the invigorating smell of brewing coffee and the clinking of china as customers sipped their drinks while gazing at books or computer screens. The place was packed, everyone eager to escape the biting cold with a warm drink and caffeinated atmosphere.

            Poe cast a cursory glance around the small café, hoping to find an empty table to set down his bag. Sadly, he had no such luck. Every table was occupied.

            _Dammit,_ he thought. A slight frown turned down his lips and he ran a hand through his hair, mussing dark curls further.

            “I’ve got an empty seat if you want,” a deep voice said to his left.

            He turned and was met with a pair of absolutely _gorgeous_ dark chocolate eyes. A blush unwittingly crept up his neck to bloom across his cheeks, having nothing to do with either the cold December wind or the warmth of the café.

            “Oh!” he murmured, mentally shaking himself. _Snap out of it, Dameron!_ “You don’t mind?”

            The man smiled, full lips turning up in an earnest smile. “Of course not,” he said, gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

            “Thanks,” Poe replied, sitting down and unslinging his beat-up backpack. He took out his laptop, turning it on before glancing at the long line of people waiting to order their coffee. He looked back at the man, who had returned his gaze to a worn textbook and was dutifully taking notes in a small notebook.

            “Um, excuse me?” Poe said.

            The man looked up, ebony skin reflecting the low lighting.

            “Would you mind watching my stuff while I order?” he asked quietly.

            He nodded. “Sure, no problem!” Again he smiled that wonderfully earnest smile and Poe instantly smiled back.

            “Thanks!”

* * *

 

            Finn was having a hard time keeping his eyes on his homework and off the stranger who he had offered to share his table with.

            It wasn’t like he was the _only_ one; no less than three women had him set in their sights the moment he walked in with his perfectly disheveled hair, proudly set shoulders, and (God help him) that gorgeous winning smile he’d given Finn when he’d offered the empty chair across the table.

            As the man turned to make his way back to the table, Finn hastily turned his eyes back to his philosophy textbook. However, he was quickly finding lessons on morality less interesting than the drop-dead handsome stranger across from him.

            “Thanks for watching my stuff,” the stranger said, once again gracing Finn with a perfect, lopsided grin.

            “Of course,” Finn replied, cursing how flustered he sounded to his own ears.

            The minutes ticked by like hours, a private eternity to Finn as he tried so very desperately to avoid continuously glancing at the stranger. Several times he looked up only to find the other man’s eyes already on him, and both quickly looked down in embarrassment every time.

            After nine or ten times of meeting the other man’s eyes over the course of five minutes, Finn finally resolved himself to ask for his name _at least_.

            Just as he worked up the courage to open his mouth, the other man beat him to the punch.

            “Can I get your name?” the stranger asked, cheeks stained red and caramel eyes bright.

            _He’s just so_ pretty _,_ Finn thought in frustration. He opened his mouth to reply and the words died in his throat when a waitress, a woman named Rey, stopped at their table and handed the man his order.

            “Here you go,” she said. “Is there anything else I can get you?”

            A momentary look of frustration crossed the other man’s face and Finn was certain his own matched.

            “No, thank you,” he replied with that damned _perfect_ grin.

            Rey returned the smile and walked away, leaving the two alone once again.

            “Finn,” he said instantly, feeling his cheeks heat as their eyes met. “My name’s Finn.”

            The man reached across the table and held out his hand. “Poe Dameron.”

            Finn smiled. “It’s good to meet you, Poe.”

            _Very good indeed,_ he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are life <3


End file.
